The Story of Notre Dame
by Pearl27
Summary: Sora and the gang come to the city of Paris. There they meet Quasimodo, Esmeralda and the others. Together they thwart the plans of the cruel and corrupted Judge Claude Frollo
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Notre Dame

Sora and Co. have landed in a city and walked about.

"I wonder where we are."

"Hey excuse me." A man with blond hair in a soldier clothing with a horse appeared "I'm looking for the Palace of Justice, can you tell me where it is?"

"Sorry, we've just arrived here."

"Oh, travelers?"

"Yeah, I'm Sora; this is Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy."

"I'm Captain Phoebus, I've returned from the Wars and I'm on my way to the Palace of Justice."

As they continued walking, they stopped to watch two gypsies put on a small show. A man played the horn while the woman danced with her tambourine and the small goat danced around the bag to put change in. The group deiced to put some change in, Phoebus did as well and took an interest in the dancing girl. She smiled at him.

Then a sharp whistle came out to signal something. They started to run but the woman stopped to get the change dropped on the ground, as she was doing that two guards appeared.

"All right Gypsy, where'd ya get the money?"

"For your information, I earned it."

"Gypsies don't earn money."

"They steal it." the guard tried to take the bag of money but she wouldn't let him

"Troublemaker, eh?"

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down."

The goat rammed into the guards allowing them time to escape. As the guards got up and go after her, Phoebus brought his horse in their path to block them. They slammed into the horse and fell.

"Achilles, sit."

The horse sat on one guard. Everyone laughed

"Oh dear I'm sorry, naughty horse, naughty! He's impossible, really, I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson peasant."

"You were saying…Lieutenant?"

"Oh, C-Captain." He saluted "At your service."

"Now about the Palace of Justice."

They guided him through, and dropped some coins in that gypsy's bag. She was amazed at how he saved her

"Are you okay?"

She turned to see Sora "Oh I'm fine. I haven't seen any of you before. You don't look like gypsies."

"You're a gypsy?"

"That's right, I'm Esmeralda and this is Djali."

"I'm Sora; this is Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy."

"What is this city called?" asked Riku

"This is Paris and now around this time it's the Feast of Fools."

"What's that?"

"A festival, it's full of excitement."

"Then let's go see it."

They agreed

"All right, follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy found a place to watch while Kairi was helping Esmeralda get ready. Captain Phoebus along the man of law Judge Claude Frollo was making their way to the festivities. The horns blew and the parade came with everyone behaving wacky. After all it was Topsy-Turvy at the Feast of Fools. One certain spectator wearing a blue cloak was wrapped in all the excitement that he crashed into the tent where Esmeralda and Kairi were.

"Are you all right?"

"I-I didn't mean to….. I-I'm sorry."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Here let me see."

The man didn't want Esmeralda to see but the cloak was taken off to reveal a red-haired man with a deformed face.

"See? No harm done. Just try to be a little more careful."

"I-I will."

"By the way, great mask."

He smiled and left to continue to watch the wackiness. Then it was time for the next attraction.

"Come, one, come, all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the mystery and romance. Come, one, come, all! See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance. Dance La Esmeralda, dance!"

Smoke went out and out came Esmeralda making her dazzling appearance and started to dance a great dance.

"Look at that digusting display." said Frollo

"Yes sir." Phoebus raised his helmet to get a better view of Esmeralda

Esmeralda jumped towards Frollo getting close to his face making him look in surprise. She pulled his hat down on him leaving the purple scarf with star patterns as she returned to the stage and made an incredible finish.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance. Here it is the chance you've been waiting for. Here it is you know exactly what's in store, now's the time we laugh till our sides get sore. Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"

The rule was simple, make a horrible, ugly and frightening face and that person will become king. The contestants went up on stage and Esmeralda brought up the man in the blue cloak up. After six tries, it was no good. Then it came down to man, Esmeralda pulled the mask but that was really his face.

"That's no mask."

"It's his face."

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Everyone marveled at his face. He was feeling so sad while Frollo was furious.

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

Everyone cheered and danced. Quasimodo was crowned and put on the stage. He smiled happily while shedding a happy tear and holding a scepter. He was lad thinking he's fitting in. But then, things went horribly wrong….. A guard threw a tomato at him and then everyone started throwing vegetables and eggs at him. Quasi tried to run but they tied him down on the wheel and spun him around while continuing the cruel behavior.

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."

"In a moment Captain, a lesson needs to be learned here."

Everyone was quiet, Esmeralda and Kairi wiped his face. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy came up to undone the ropes.

"I'm sorry." said Esmeralda "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"All of you!" shouted Frollo "Get down at once!"

"Yes your honor, just as soon as we free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

That mad the group mad as they cut off the ropes.

"How dare you defy me?"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!"

Sora and Riku helped Quasimodo up

"Mark my words, all of you will pay for this insolence."

"I think we crowned the wrong fool."

"You're right Sora; the only fool I see is you!" Esmeralda threw the crown towards Frollo

"Captain Phoebus, arrest them!"

Phoebus had no choice but to send the soldiers on horses.

"Now let's see….. There's ten of you and six of us."

"You've got a plan Esmeralda?" asked Riku

"Yes, things are going to messy though."

"It's okay, we've been through that sort of stuff." said Kairi

"All right then…." Esmeralda blew through a napkin which caused smoke and covered them all up

"Witchcraft!" said Frollo

With the crowd's help they escaped. As the guards followed, the crowd moved aside and let them fall to the ground.

Sora and Riku took down the guards while Esmeralda rolled two guards down with a steel cage.

The guards gave after Esmeralda and Djali. Sora and Riku and Donald and Goofy held up a net which flung them way back. As three soldiers on horses were coming, Esmeralda and Kairi used a soldier's hat and knocked them out cold.

"What a woman." said Phoebus in surprise and quite impressed

The gang led two soldiers to a performer on stilts who gave them a pole and the soldiers rammed into the tent where Frollo was and destroyed it. He was more than furious now and glared at Quasimodo. The group bowed and disappeared.

"Find them Captain, I want them alive."

"Yes sire. Seal off the area. Find the gypsy and the five strangers but don't hurt them."

Frollo stopped to look Quasimodo

"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again."

He shed tears as he made his way back to the cathedral and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora, Esmeralda and the group snuck into the church. As they were wandering about they were being followed by Captain Phoebus. However Esmeralda knew someone was behind her so she reached out, grabbed him and flung him to the ground while clutching onto his sword.

"You!"

"Easy, easy. I-I-I just shaved this morning."

"Oh really, you missed a spot."

"All right, all right. Give me a chance. Just give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?"

He pushed her down while grabbing his sword "That, for example."

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah, watch it. You're in a church."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

She grabbed a candlestick and they started fighting. Sora and the others watched it

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Goofy

"I think Esmeralda's got it covered." said Riku

"She's good." said Sora

Esmeralda landed a blow him Phoebus's chin.

"Touché." then Djali rammed into his stomach "Didn't know you had a kid."

"Well he doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"I've noticed. Ah, permit me, I'm Phoebus, it means 'Sun God'. And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"I believe it's called an introduction."

"You're not arresting me or the others?"

"As long as everyone is in here. I can't."

"Huh, you're not at all like the other soldiers."

"Thank you."

"So…..If you're not arresting me or the others, what do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name."

"Esmeralda."

"Beautiful. Much better than Phoebus anyway."

They smiled at each other but the door opened

"Good work Captain, now arrest them."

"Claim Sanctuary."

Esmeralda glared at him

"Say it!"

"You tricked me."

"I'm waiting Captain."

"I'm sorry Sir. She claims sanctuary for herself and the others."

"Them dragged them outside and-"

"Frollo, you will not touch them!" the Archdeacon appeared "Don't worry, Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Frollo glared at him and he and the soldiers left. The Archdeacon, Djali led Phoebus out as well. Then right from behind, Frollo grabbed Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda!"

Riku held his Keyblade towards Frollo "Let her go."

He released her and backed "You should be careful with your weapon boy."

Everyone defended Esmeralda

"You think you all outwitted me. But I'm a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. I'm sure the rest of you wouldn't either. I can just picture a rope around that lovely neck."

"I know what you're imagining and I'm sure I won't let you do the same to my friends."

"Sure a clever witch. Typical of your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts just like you did with these strangers. Well no matter."

He started to leave "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison no less. If either of you step one outside, you're mine."

From outside each guard was to be stationed at every door of the church. It was official, the group was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

All Sora, Esmeralda and the others could do was nothing. Not far from them Quasimodo was watching them. Then Riku saw him

"Hey!"

Quasimodo ran for it

"What is it Riku?"

"The man from before. Come on."

"He must live here."

They followed Quasimodo and they went up higher and higher up the cathedral.

"Wait."

"We just want to talk with you."

They came to a room.

"There you are. Don't be afraid."

"I was afraid that we'd lost you."

"Yes well, I…. uh…I have chores to do. I-It was nice meeting all of you." He went upstairs

"I'm really sorry about what happened this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would have never put you up on that stage."

They came to a room with beautiful glass decorations.

"Wow."

"What is this place?"

"This is where I live."

"Did you make all of this?"

"Most of them."

"This is beautiful."

"If I could this you wouldn't find me on the streets begging for coins."

"But you're a wonderful dancer."

"Well, it keeps bread on the table." Esmeralda found two wooden figures "The blacksmith and the baker."

"Wow, a model of the village."

"This is great. Say, what's your name?"

"Quasimodo."

"I'm Sora; this is Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. This is Esmeralda and Djali."

Djali ate one of the sheep figures.

"You're a surprising person Quasimodo."

"Not to mention lucky, you have this room all to yourself."

"Well it's not just me. There are the gargoyles and the bells. Would you all like to see them?"

"Sure."

"We like to."

"Follow me, I'll introduce you."

They went upstairs

"Whoa, so many bells."

"I didn't know there were so many."

"That's Little Sophia, and Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie and Louise-Marie. Triplets you know."

"And who's this?"

"Big Marie."

Esmeralda let a 'Hello' that rang an echo through the bell

"She likes you. Would you like to see more?"

"Yeah."

"We love to."

"Good."

They followed Quasimodo to the outside

I saved the best for last."

They got a magnificent view of the sunset

"Wow!"

"It's so beautiful."

"I bet even the king himself doesn't even have a view like this. I could stay up here forever."

"Y-You could you know."

"No we couldn't."

"But you all have sanctuary."

"But you all have sanctuary."

"Yes but not freedom. 'Gypsies don't do well behind stone walls'"

"And neither cans us."

"But you're not bad people and not like other gypsies. They are….evil."

"Who told you that?"

"My Master Frollo, he raised me."

"That mean old man?"

"How could such a cruel man had raised someone like you?"

"Cruel? Oh no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster you know."

"He told you that?"

"Look at me."

"But we don't think you're a monster Quasi."

Then Esmeralda examined his hand

"A very long lifeline and you're shy. Hmm…But I don't see any monster lines. Now do you think we're evil?"

"No, no. You're all good and kind."

"Then Frollo is wrong about all of us."

"You helped me and now I will help all of you."

"But how can we escape? There are guards at every door."

"We won't use a door."

"You mean climb down?"

"Sure."

Quasi carried Esmeralda who carried Djali who was blindfolded. Sora carried Kairi on his back; Riku was fine on his own while Goofy carried Donald.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Ready."

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

They started climbing down and dangled on the gargoyles' heads

"Now I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid too."

"Me too Donald."

"The trick is to not look down."

"Let's go."

"Hold on Kairi."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay."

They hopped and jumped. They came onto a roof

"That was close."

"Wow, you're quite an acrobat."

"Thank you."

Then the panels gave way and they all slid down. Luckily they got off the panels as they flew away and caused a ruckus which distracted the guards.

They all climbed down safely, Donald, Goofy and Djali gave sighs of relief

"Well that was fun." said Riku

"Are you okay Kairi?"

"I'm okay."

"I hope I didn't scare you." said Quasimodo

"Not for an instant."

"I will never forget all of you."

"Everyone come with me, to the Court of Miracles."

"The Court of Miracles?"

"It's a safe haven for gypsies. Come with us Quasi, leave this place."

"No, I'm never going out back there again. You saw what happened today. No, this is where I belong."

"Then we will come and see you after sunset."

"But at sunset I ring the evening mass and after that I clean the cloisters and then I ring the vespers and-"Esmeralda kissed his cheek "Whatever's good for you."

"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way."

"But how?"

"Just remember: when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

The soldiers started to come back

"Hurry let's go."

Then made their way, Quasimodo smiled and went back up. As he was about to reach his floor, his hand was grabbed and he was pulled up. It was Captain Phoebus

"Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl and those five strangers. Have you seen them?"

Quasimodo growled and grabbed a torch

"Whoa, whoa, easy."

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!"

He chased him down his torch but then Phoebus stopped it with his sword. Quasimodo grabbed him by the collar

"You tell them for me that I didn't mean to trap them here but it was the only way to save their lives. Will you tell them for me?"

"If you go. Now."

"I'll go…. if you could put me down, please?"

He did so

"Oh and tell Esmeralda…..she's lucky."

"Why?"

"To have friends like Sora and his friends, and you." Phoebus left

Quasimodo was surprised at this; he never thought that he could be a good friend. Still it made him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Frollo had learned of Esmeralda and the others' escape. SO with Captain Phoebus and the soldiers he set out to find them. But his main interest was Esmeralda: she will be his or she will burn. Paris started to become destroyed, gypsies captured and locked up. Then he came to the house of a miller and his family.

The crowds watched helplessly, in the midst of the crowd were Sora, Esmeralda and friends in disguise.

"We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you've been harboring any gypsies?"

"Our home is always open for the weary traveler. Have mercy my Lord."

"I'm placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"But we are innocent. I assure you we know nothing of these gypsies."

Frollo locked and barricaded the door. He turned to Phoebus

"Burn it."

"What?"

"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples."

"With all due respect Sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders."

Phoebus dumped the torch into a barrel of water while looking stern

"Insolent coward."

He held a torch close to the windmill thus it caught fire and passed it onto the house. Phoebus dived into the burning house and saved the miller and his family in the nick of time.

A soldier struck him on the head and then he was tied up.

"The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor Sir."

Esmeralda thought quickly and threw a stone at the horse causing it to throw Frollo of it. Using this chance he got onto Frollo's horse and went off.

"Get him! And don't hit my horse!"

They started shooting arrows as Phoebus was on the bridge. An arrow got his shoulder causing him to fall into the river. The soldiers continued to fire arrows in the water.

"Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Find the girl and those five people. If you have to burn the city to the ground, then so be it."

They left. Sora and Esmeralda dived into the river and rescued Phoebus. Paris continued to burn as the skies were filled with smoke and dyed red.

"Sir, we've look everywhere but no sign of the gypsy girl or those five strangers."

"I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There's no way he could have escaped….unless…" He looked at Notre Dame as the bells rang


	6. Chapter 6

From Notre Dame the gargoyles Laverne and Victor were watching

"It doesn't look."

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless."

"You're telling me, I'm losing to a bird!" said Hugo as he was playing Poker with a pigeon

"Oh but those five persons and that poor gypsy girl, I'm beginning to feel the worst."

"I know but now don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo. He's worried enough already."

"You're right. We better lighten up."

"Shh, here he comes."

"Now just stay calm."

"Not a word."

"Easy does it."

"Stone-faced."

"Any sign of them?"

Victor began to shake and then

"Oh! It's a lost cause! They could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" He sobbed loudly

"Nice work Victor."

"No he's right. What are we going to do?"

"What are you guys talking about? If I know those guys, they are three steps ahead of Frollo and well out of harm's way."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, when things cool off, they'll be back. You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because those five guys think you're a good friend and the gypsy girl likes ya. We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought I was the cute one."

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth."

"What are you sayin' exactly?"

"Take it from us Quasi. You have nothing to worry about."

"Quasimodo?"

Sora, Esmeralda and the others were present.

"Esmeralda, everyone! You're all right! I knew that you would all come back."

"Of course. We promised." said Sora

"You're our friend." said Goofy

"You've done so much for us, but I need your help once more."

"Sure anything."

Riku and Goofy brought in Phoebus

"Phoebus has been wounded and now a fugitive like us."

"But we knew he would be safe here."

"Please can you hide him?"

"This way."

They rested Phoebus in a room full of pillows. Donald used Cure on him

"That should do it. But he needs to rest."

The others left leaving Esmeralda to be with Phoebus

"Ahh, Esmeralda."

"Shh-h-h, you'll hide here until you're strong again. That family owes you their lives. You are the bravest soldier I ever saw or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier remember?"

"You're lucky, that arrow almost pierced your heart."

"I'm not so sure it didn't."

Esmeralda and Phoebus kissed. Quasimodo was shocked, his heart was broken. He tore the Ace of Hearts card in two and cried softly. Then Djali started bleating

"What is it Djali?"

Kairi went to see

"It's Frollo!"

"Quick follow me! Go down the South Tower steps!"

Everyone left except Esmeralda

"Be careful my friend. Promise me you wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"…I promise."

"Thank you."

Esmeralda left

Quasi hid Phoebus under the table

"Oh, oh Master. I-I-I-I didn't think that you would be coming."

"I am never too busy to share a meal with you dear boy. I bought a little….. Treat."

Quasi nervously brought the plates

"Is there something troubling you Quasimodo?"

"Oh no!"

"Oh but there is. I know there is."

Quasimodo bent down to get a grape carefully

"I think you're hiding something."

"Oh, no Master. I-There is no-"

"You're not eating boy."

Quasimodo eat them "It's very good. Thank you."

He gave a satisfied sound to cover up Phoebus's groaning. He then kicked Phoebus to prevent him from getting up. Quasi pretended to choke

"Seeds."

Frollo looked suspiciously

"What's different in here?"

"Nothing…..Sir."

He then noticed the wooden figure Esmeralda

"Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks just like the gypsy girl." He slowly started to grow angry "I know…You helped her and those others escape! And now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

"They were kind to me Master!"

"You idiot! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! That cunning corrupted those strangers! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think boy, think of your mother!" He started to calm down "But what chance did a poor misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind Quasimodo. She'll will be out of our lives soon enough." He burned the wooden figure over the candle and threw it to the ground "I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no more."

"What do you mean?"

"I know where her hideout is. And tomorrow, I attack with a thousand men."

He left with a cruel smirk on his face. Phoebus woke up

"Ah we have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. Are you coming with me?"

"I can't."

"I thought you were their friend."

"Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him."

"You have a funny way of showing gratitude…Well I'm not going to stand by and watch innocent people get massacred by Frollo. You do what you think is right." Phoebus left

The gargoyles watched him

'What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and save the girl and my friends from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer my name like I was some kind of hero? Well they have a knight in shining armor and it's not me." He sighed

"Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything, I'm tired being something I'm not."

Then he looked at the burnt wooden figure of Esmeralda, then from the cottage, he pulled out the wooden figures of Sora and friends. He pulled out the woven band from his neck and Laverne gave him a cloak

"I must be out my mind." He left to join Phoebus


	7. Chapter 7

As Phoebus took a step out of the cathedral,

"Phoebus."

He was startled. It was Quasi

"Shh! I'm coming with you."

"Glad you changed your mind."

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for Esmeralda and for my friends."

"You know where they are?"

"No but Esmeralda told me this will show the way." He gave him the woven band

"Ah, good, good, good, great. What is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe it's Arabic or ancient Greek."

Quasi remembered what Esmeralda told him and knew that right away

"It's a map!"

"What?"

"It's the city. See, there's the cathedral and the river and this little stone must be-"

"I've never seen a map like this."

Then they started arguing and finally stopped

"Okay, if you say it's a map then it's a map but if we are going to find Esmeralda and the others we have to work together. Truce?" He tapped his sholder

"Okay."

Quasi tapped his shoulder hard "Sorry."

"No, you're not."

They came to the cemetery and found a tombstone with the exact symbol on the map

"This looks like the symbol on the map but what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it."

Quasi opened the cover

"Or we can go down the stairs."

They entered to a dungeon full of skeletons and a dirty stream. The rats ran about.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?"

"Offhand I'd say it's the Court of ankle-deep sewage. It's quite a cheerful place, makes ya wish ya got out more, eh Quasi?"

"Not me. I just want to warn everyone and get out before I get into any more trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some."

"What do you mean?"

"Like a guard, a booby-trap or an ambush."

The minute the torch went out, they were ambushed

"Well,well, well, what do we have here?"

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!"

"We're not spies!"

"You have to listen-"

They tied shawls over their mouths

"Don't interrupt me. You're very clever to have found our territory but unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale."

They were brought to the prosperous and bright Court of Miracles

"Gather everyone there's some 'good noose' tonight. It's a doubleheader, a couple of Frollo spies."

The crowd booed

"And not just any spies: his Captain of the Guards and his loyal bell ringing henchman."

Fortunately Djali witnessed what was going to happen and went to warn Esmeralda.

"Any last words."

They did muffled shouting

"That's what they all say."

As he was about to pull the lever,

"Stop!"

Esmeralda, Sora and the gang arrived in time

"These men aren't spies, they're our friends."

"Why didn't they say so?"

"We did say so!"

"Phoebus saved the miller and his family." said Kairi

"And Quasi helped us escaped." said Goofy

"We came to warn you. Frollo's coming; he says that he knows where your hideout is and at dawn he will attack with a thousand men."

"Then let's waste no time. We must leave immediately."

Everyone rushed to gather their belongings

"You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not show but we are grateful."

"Don't thank me, thank Quasi. Without his help, I wouldn't find my way here."

"Nor would I."

Frollo appeared and soldiers at every passageway.

"After 20 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is finally mine. Dear Quasimodo, I knew that you would someday be of use to me."

"No."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why he led me to you my dear."

"That's a lie."

"And I found you five troublemakers. You should have chosen your company wisely."

"Better to be with everyone here than someone like you."

"And look what I caught in my trap: Captain Phoebus back from the dead. Another 'miracle' no doubt. There will be a bonfire tomorrow and you're all invited. Take them away!"

Quasimodo begged but all he got was a cold stare

"No." He kneeled to the ground in sadness

"Take him away."

The soldiers picked up Quasimodo and left.


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was yellow, cloudy and solemn as everyone gathered in the city. Sora and the gang, Phoebus and the gypsies were locked up in their cages. Esmeralda was tied to a pole as bundles of twigs were gathered under her feet for the burning death.

"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of witchcraft. The sentence: death!"

The citizens argued that she did nothing wrong; No one could intervene not even the Archdeacon.

"The time has come gypsy. You stand at the brink of the abyss but I can save you from the flames of this world or the next. Choose me….or the fire."

Esmeralda spat at him; she rather chooses death than being his toy to satisfy his lust. He was disgusted. In Notre Dame, Quasimodo was chained with a clear view of the sight below.

"What do we do?" asked Goofy

"What can we do? It's hopeless, it's the end." said Donald

"It can't be, we can't give up." said Kairi

Sora looked towards Notre Dame "Quasi, don't give up on us."

The burning commenced.

"No!"

Quasimodo pulled and pulled but the chains won't break but the pillars shook.

"Quasi needs help!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi combined their powers and Quasi was freed. He grabbed his rope, swing his way and rescued Esmeralda.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

Frollo was furious

"Captain, seize the cathedral."

Quasi rested Esmeralda on the bed "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Quasimodo threw a beam towards the ground.

"You, men, pick up the beam. Break down the beam."

Phoebus managed to knock out one guard and stole the keys. He, Sora and the gang were freed.

"Citizens of Paris; Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"

Everyone became a gigantic angry mob and attacked the guards. The gypsies were freed and joined in the fray.

"I think the Calvary's here."

"Phoebus! Sora!"

Everyone fought the guards while Quasi and the gargoyles defended the cathedral. The amazing teamwork and the hilarious defeats of the guards, you have never seen a brawl like this! All the time the guards kept busting the door down. Quasimodo's last move was pouring down hot molten candle wax down the pipes of Notre Dame. Everyone ran for safety while Frollo hid close to the door, with his sword Frollo cut his way through and entered the cathedral.

The Archdeacon appeared

"Frollo have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence you old fool!" He pushed the Archdeacon and proceeded upstairs.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi came in and helped the Archdeacon

"Hurry, you must stop Frollo."

"Okay, leave it to us."

They came to the door, it was locked but the Keyblades can open any door. They rushed upstairs till they came to the room. They saw Frollo pushed to the ground with Quasimodo holding a knife

"Now, Quasimodo, listen to me."

"No you listen! All my life you told me the world is a dark cruel place but now I see the only thing that is dark and cruel is people like you!"

Esmeralda regained her senses "….Quasimodo?"

"Esmeralda." He picked her up

"She lives."

Sora knocked Frollo down giving them time to escape. Frollo came outside creeping slowly and hiding. He came close to the balcony where he found our heroes dangling

"Leaving so soon?

He strikes with his sword while they evaded him and came back to the ground; Kairi guarded Esmeralda while the boys faced Frollo.

"I should have known that you'd would risk your life to save that gypsy witch just like how you're mother risked her life trying to save you."

Quasimodo was shocked

"I knew that this guy had a reason to take Quasimodo for a reason."

A dark aura grew around Frollo

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years!"

He ran towards them waving his sword about, they dodged. Frollo shot out a dark aura that hit Sora and Riku. Frollo used his coat and covered Quasi's face sending him off the balcony but he held on and sent Frollo down himself. The others tried to pull him. Quasimodo lost conscious as Frollo found his way up and laughed wickedly as he raised his sword

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi combined their Keyblades and together they struck the final blow through Frollo. He fell straight down into the fiery fluid and that was the end of him.

"Hold on Quasi."

His hand slipped from Esmeralda

"No!"

"Quasi!"

Luckily, Quasimodo was saved thanks to Phoebus along with Donald and Goofy. Once he regained conscious he hugged his friends. Esmeralda, Sora, Riku and Kairi came down, they were glad to see Quasi safe. Quasi and Esmeralda hugged then he hugged Sora, Riku and Kairi; he gave Esmeralda and Phoebus his blessing that they may be happy together.

So there things were all right for Paris, the gypsies were free to live in Paris and no prejudice, they were accepted. Esmeralda and Phoebus were together along with Djali and Quasimodo was happily accepted among the citizens of Paris.

The Keyhole was sealed and Sora and friends continued their journey. Quasimodo would never forget them as the wooden figurines of them; Esmeralda, Phoebus and Djali were cherished in his model of the village.

The End

Thanks for reading. Thanks to those who made this story one of their favorites.

Have a Merry Christmas


End file.
